Interview it up
by oruanhighluver7
Summary: It's time to interview shake it up! Go ahead and ask away any questions.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there! So I've seen some people doing this kind of story and I want to join in XD and since I'm**** currently**** obsessed with writing for shake it up right now (yeah I'm not sure I used that word correctly and I hope I didn't sound oober weird about that shake it up thing) I would like to do this blah blah…**

**I do not own shake it up BUT if I did well then hahahahamawhahahahaha! Oops sorry um on to the story.**

I looked at the mirror one more time to check my hair. Not that it mattered, it was always frizzy and I always let it down. But since today is special I tried to fix it up. Eh, no use looks the same. Oh well. I put on my favorite shirt on, a pink T with unicorns and muddy hearts on it. And I wore plain old jeans.

"Miss Oruanhigh it's time to start!" yelled my assistant.

Gosh I need to hurry! I ran to the stage and sat down on a chair waiting for the others to come. Oh here they are! Some of the shake it up dancers and their friends sat down on a chair.

"Oh good you guys came! Well time to start the show!" I said.

"Welcome everyone! I have some awesome people here. Here's CeCe Jones, Rocky Blue, Ty Blue, Deuce Martinez, Gunther Hessenheffer, Tinka Hessenheffer, Flynn Jones, and Henry whose last name I don't know!"

They all waved and smiled at the camera.

"And you fans get to ask them questions! Any kind of question!" I said excitedly.

**YAY! Well review and ask away! **


	2. Chapter 2 Ah memories

**Hum hum hum…**

**I do not own shake I up**

"Welcome everyone! Whoohoo I got me some questions! Okay first question is from Boris Yeltsim. This question is for Rocky, what is the craziest adventure you've ever done with CeCe?"

Rocky looked at me and said "Oh wow where do I begin! Okay let me think for a minute. Well there was this time-no no not that. Oh how about the – no not that either. Oh I know it was the time that she dragged me with her to sneak away to L.A. but instead we went to a small town in Texas. Man I got grounded for a month."

CeCe looked at her with a glare and said "well I eventually got us to L.A."

Rocky looked back at her and said "yeah but your mom dragged us back home."

"Okay let's forget about that and read the next question" I said. "This is from Peppydisgrace. She asked Gunther did you enjoy dating CeCe."

All the fans looked at him. Most of the girls looked at him with wide crazy eyes.

"Did I enjoy dating her? You mean did I enjoy getting a half chewed up cookie spit on my face? And did I enjoy getting insulted every five minutes? Well I guess besides all that then yes I did sort of enjoy dating her" answered Gunther.

CeCe thought of the memory of their relationship and made a barfing face.

"Well anyways let's move to the next question" I said while I pull the next one out of a red bag. "This is from Miku-is-Gece4life. The question is for Ty, Who did you like dating most out of all girls?"

Ty leaned back in his chair and put his feet on the table in the middle of the room. "Well let's see, who I enjoyed the best."

CeCe looked at him and smacked the back of his head. "Just answer the question Casanova."

Ty glared at her then faced camera the question. "Well there was this one girl that I went out with in eighth grade. Her name was Rhondra. So yeah I guess I enjoyed dating her the most."

"Ooh! Wow okay, well this question is from XxberryzfanaticxXx. This is for Deuce, are you and Rocky dating? Well are you?" I asked

Deuce rocked back and forth in his chair before answering "uh, no we're not dating."

"Hmm... okay then. Well this is from SIUfan14; this is for CeCe and Rocky. How would you describe your relationship with each other? Also can I be on the show?" I said.

Before CeCe could open her mouth to say anything Rocky said "Well we're more the best friends. We're more like sisters. And for the other question, yes you so can join shake it up."

CeCe just smile and nodded. I pick another question from the bag. "This is from FlynaAusllyRTD4eva. The first question is for Ty. Ty did you ever figure out if you wanted to go out with Tinka again?"

Ty sat up and said "No. I haven't really thought about it much."

"Okay and the second question are for Rocky. Are you dating Matt Tucker now, or was that slow dance just a one-time thing?"

Rocky wiggled her legs and screamed "Yes! I am so dating him now!"

I jumped in my seat when she screamed. "Okay well that's all the questions for now. See yeah later!"

**Well I hope I answered everyone's question well.**

**REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3 Fights and dates

…**.**

**I do not own shake it up**

"HI! And welcome back to the interview! Well let's start. This is from Peppydisgrace, Question for Rocky: If you were in a fight with someone, that person being CeCe, what is the most likely subject you would argue about?" I turned to Rocky for the answer.

Rocky tilted her head and thought for a moment. "Well I would have to say…we'd probably fight about borrowing each other's clothes. Sometimes we keep each other's clothes forever and it starts a fight."

I smile and pick another question. "This is from Peachfuzxx89, Question for Tinka: If you had to date someone in this room (You're being forced to choose between Ty and Deuce) who would it be?"

Tinka at Ty and then at Deuce. Then at both of them again. Would she really want to be alone with Deuce? "I pick Ty" she answered.

Deuce looked at her and said "why pick Ty and not me? Aren't I a great guy? I'm fun to be with!"

Everyone looked at Deuce's explosion. Deuce put on a shy smile and slid down in his seat and said "oh um never mind."

"Okay" I said "well there's another question from Peachfuzxx89, Question for Deuce: Would you consider going out with Rocky if you had the chance?"

Deuce looked and said "sure. I see why not."

"Awesome! And one more questions from Boris Yeltsin, For CeCe, if you could go to any country in the world, which one would you go to?"

CeCe jumped up and said "Italy! I don't know why but it would so be Italy!"

**DaDaDa and that's the end of that don't forget to ask more questions….please? **


	4. Chapter 4 would you rather

**Sorry if I took so along….I was kind of ignoring this story….but here's the next one!**

**I do not own shake it up**

"Yay more questions! Okay let's start with OnlyHurtInside, What's the craziest outfit you ever worn Tinka?"

CeCe and Rocky held back giggles.

"What crazy outfit hasn't she worn!" said CeCe.

Tinka gave her a glare and said "I think it would be the time I wore this wonderful dress for my 13th birthday. The dress had puffy colorful sleeves, sequins covered the front and back of the top of my dress, the skirt was big and puffy, and it had patterns of goats on it."

Tinka was daydreaming of that day. CeCe pictured the dress and tried not to laugh at what a crazy dress she wore.

"Okay next question! This is from CooKiedough120, Question for CeCe: who would you rather choose to date? Ty or Deuce?

Question for Ty: if you had to choose between wearing a sparkly pink dress all day or teaching an old person to street dance what would you choose? And why?

CeCe had to think about that. She would never think of dating two of her closes friends. Finally she said "Deuce. It would be weird to date Ty since I think of him as an older brother."

Ty answered his question "I would rather teach an old person to street dance. No way would I wear a dress."

"Great! This question is from Marie S Zachary, Ty would you ever date CeCe?"

"No. I sort of think of CeCe as a little sister" said Ty.

"Okay well this is from Boris Yeltsin, Question for Gunther or Tinka. What country are you from exactly?"

Gunther and Tinka smile and said together "we are from a small mountain country!"

**(Yeah bad answer I know)**

"Okay well…next is from Peppydisgrace, Question for Flynn: Who's your second best-friend, and would you rather be with him then Henry?"

Flynn sat up to answer his question "that would be Ty and of course I would rather…"

He saw Henry look at him.

"Of course I would rather be with Henry."

Henry smiled. Flynn looked at the camera and shook his head.

"Aw! This is from PurplePolkaDot18, this question is to everyone: If a moment in life that changed everything what would it be?"

Everyone didn't say anything at first then Rocky spoke up "I guess it would be if CeCe, Tinka, Gunther, and I never made it on shake it up." Everyone just nodded.

**(Sorry I couldn't understand that question this is all I could come up with)**

"This is from Tratie-Zutara-and-Perlia-Fan, Gunther, if you had to choose between Rocky or Dina, who would you date?

Deuce, I thought you and Dina got back together, no? Also, if you had to choose between Tinka and CeCe, who would it be?

CeCe, who would you rather date; Ty or Deuce?

"I would pick Rocky. Mostly because Deuce looks like he'll kill me if I pick Dina" answered Gunther who looked at Deuce who was glaring at him.

"Duh! I would pick Tinka!" answered Deuce. Tinka looked like she was about to be sick.

"Like I said before I would choose Deuce, But that doesn't matter because Deuce would rather be with Tinka!" said CeCe

"Well that's all for now. Bye!"

**REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5 Fight! Fight! Fight!

**I do not own shake it up **

"And we're back with more questions! Now the first one is from Marie S Zachary. For Ty: When Rocky was in 1st grade and bullies picked on her the way they picked on you awhile back and you beat up those bullies weren't you afraid you'd get in trouble?

Ty sat up to answer the question. "No I didn't care how much trouble I would get in."

"Yeah" said Deuce "He didn't care if he'd get in trouble. Even when I was just playing around!"

"NEXT! This question is from 1DCatzncarrots, question for Gunther: If you had to save someone's live, keeping in mind you only have time to save two people, who are the people you would pick? Also keeping in mind they have to be FEMALE."

Gunther sat up in his chair and answered. "Well of course I would save my sister Tinka."

"Well who would be the second female?" asked the amazing host. ** (Ha-ha I couldn't resist) **

CeCe and Rocky both turned to Gunther and waited for his answer. Gunther would have answered right away if the two dancers weren't throwing daggers at him. So instead the foreign boy said "Ouranhighluver7!"

"WHAT?"

"But she's not a shake it up dancer!" yelled CeCe

"Well the reviewer never said that she had to be from shake it up" said Deuce innocently. But the two girls gave him a look.

"Aw, okay next is from shakeitup777,

Deuce: do you have a crush on Rocky?

Rocky: do you have a crush on Deuce?

Gunther: do you have a crush on CeCe?

CeCe: do you have a crush on Gunther?

"Do I have a crush on Rocky?" asked Deuce with wide eyes.

"Well" started Deuce "I like her. And I like more out of all my female friends."

"Well Rocky?"

"Well I wouldn't call it a crush. I just like Deuce a little more than out of all my guy friends." Rocky said.

"Yay! Now time for Gunther and CeCe" said the host.

Gunther didn't have to think about his answer. Right away he said "me having a crush on that bland, no sparkly, red haired girl. No!"

"Well like I would ever like you!" yelled CeCe.

"Good cause I won't ever like you!"

"Good cause I won't-"

"HEY!"

Everyone turned to Tinka.

"Stop fighting! We're having an interview here!" Tinka yelled

"Hum, ok-ay let's move on then. This question is from Boris Yeltsin, Question for Gunther. Craziest outfit you've worn?"

"Hmm" said Gunther "I would say this outfit I wore at the old country. It was for a festival. It was a yellow shiny shirt, with blue sequent sleeves. It had gold colored buttons. The pants were red and had red sequins lines on both legs. I looked great!"

"HAHA! Aw man that sounds horrible!"

Gunther glared at the host but shrugged it off.

"Whatever. This next question is from Lovestorymaker99, this is a question for everyone: Have any of you had your first kiss yet? And if so who was it with and was it bad, ok, good, great or amazing?"

"Well of course I've had my first kiss" said Ty. "It was in seventh grade with Savanna Grimes. And yeah it was good."

"Well my first kiss was with Dina. And it was great" said Deuce.

"I've never had my first kiss" said Tinka.

"Yeah neither have I" said CeCe.

"I have. It was in sixth grade with Evan Garza, and I'll say it was okay" said a blushing Rocky.

"Nope. Never had my first kiss" said Gunther.

"Nu uh!" said the two ten year olds. You know…Flynn and Henry.

"Next is from Gece Madness, Question for Gunther Would you ever go out with Cece again?

Question for Cece Did you ever enjoy kissing Gunther on that Truth or dare thing?

Question for Rocky Would you be dating Deuce if he didn't want Dina back?

Question for Tinka if you didn't have dancing what would you be doing?

Question for Ty Do you ever wish you could date Tinka again

Question for everyone who does you like?"

"No way! Only if CeCe begged me back. And she would" said Gunther.

"Beg you back! As if! You would be the one begging" said CeCe.

And of course the two of them started arguing again. Until Tinka stepped in again.

"GUYS REALLY! Again! We're having an interview here. Stop fighting!"

They both shut up quickly. Afraid what Tinka might do if they dis-obeyed her. So they went back to answering questions.

"W-what I would never enjoy kissing Gunther" said CeCe.

"Then why are you blushing?" asked Ty.

"I'm not blushing."

"Yeah you are. CeCe you look like and apple" said Henry.

"Let's just move on to the next question" said a mad CeCe.

"Yeah the next question…I would probably go out with Deuce…maybe…yes" said a nervous Rocky.

BEEP BEEP

Rocky checked her phone and saw a message. Everyone looked puzzled. Who would text them while they were answering questions on live TV. Yes they are on live TV.

"Rocky who's texting you?" asked Ty.

"Um, I just got a hate message from Dina" said Rocky while she turned her phone of and stuffed it in her pocket.

"Ok-ay uh Tinka would you like to answer your question?"

"I'd love to. If I wasn't dancing then I would be a famous fashion designer. Since I have such great taste in clothing" the blonde girl said.

CeCe and Rocky looked at each other but decided not to say anything.

Ty got ready to answer his question and said "well we never did get that second dare. So sure."

And now for the last question. Everyone stayed quiet for this question.

""Well of course I like Dina" said Deuce.

"Yeah" said Ty "there is this girl in my math class I like."

"TAYLOR LUATHNER" exclaimed CeCe and Rocky.

"No one right now" said the twins.

"No one" said the two ten year olds. Well they are just ten.

"And now for the last question! This is from lightbunnyBunny, Gunther, if you had to kiss one of the girls in this room, and who would you rather kiss: Rocky or CeCe?"

"I would pick CeCe. You know since that reality show revealed that she was in love with me" Gunther said with a smirk.

CeCe looked like she was going to beat Gunther up. But instead blurted out "I DON'T LOVE YOU!"

"Well that's all for now. Bye!"

Everyone waved goodbye. Except CeCe and Gunther who were arguing in the back.

**YES I FINISHED THIS CHAPTER! There are two things I want to tell you guys**

**I have some new story ideas. They're at the bottom of my profile if you want to see it. I think you'll like them. But I'd want to know what you think of them.**

**I have a poll too. I would like you to vote. Please?**

**Well that's all. It's late and I want to go to bed now so goodnight **


	6. Chapter 6 Grosses Dares

**HI! Okay well I'm not really going to say anything but enjoy the story and I do not own shake it up. ENJOY!**

Everyone was still sitting in their chairs waiting for the interview to continue. Rocky was twirling a curl of her brown hair. CeCe was re-applying her cherry lip gloss, hoping to catch the cute camera guy's eye. Deuce, who was now sitting between CeCe and Gunther, was listening to music through his oversized headphones. Gunther had a hand mirror in one hand and a comb in the other. Tinka, who was competing against CeCe for the camera guy, was checking her make up. Ty was playing rock, paper, and scissors with Flynn…and losing. Henry took this time to read a physics book.

"Hey we're back! And I am happy that we got some more questions. Oh but we do have a comment from shakeitup777, she says to all of you IN DENIAL! Hmmm... Okay then this question is from PurplePolkaDot18 and an anonymous, this is for everyone: what is the grossest dare you had to do?"

Rocky wrinkled her nose and frowned. "I had to eat a bug. It was so gross."

"I had to sit in the front of the class in Mr. Ned's class" said CeCe.

"What's so gross about that?" asked Deuce.

"He spits A LOT!" said CeCe.

"Well I had to wrestle with Sweaty Pit Pete. It was horrible when he put me in a head lock" said Deuce.

Everyone gasped in disgust. It was now Ty's turn.

"I had to lick a dirty stick from outside" said Ty.

"Well I had to lick the school gym floor" said Tinka.

"I had to eat Tinka's cooking" complained Gunther. Tinka turned to her brother and glared "Hey!"

"Sister Twin you have to admit that you are not a very good cook" said the brother twin. Tinka didn't reply. Instead she just shrugged in agreement.

"Oh please! I had to eat CeCe's cooking and believe me it is worse than anything Tinka could whip up" said small Flynn.

The two sisters sat there insulted with what their brothers just said.

"Well I had to go a whole day without sanitizing my hands whenever I touch people's door knobs!" said Henry who was shivering from the memory.

"Ok-ay well let's go on to the next question shall we? This is from an anonymous, Question for Henry: Since you're in college how do you have so much time to hang out with Flynn?

Question for Flynn: What's your biggest secret besides that you still sleep with Mr. Wubbie?

Question for Everyone: If you had to ship one pairing what would it be and you have to choose between Gece, Runther or Reuce?

"Excellent question. I don't want to brag but I am a head of all the students in my classes. I don't take so long on my assignments" said a happy Henry.

"Yeah cause if he took so long on his homework then he wouldn't have time to do mine" said Flynn.

Flynn noticed it was his turned and turned to the camera to answer.

"W-what! Mr. Wubbie I've never heard that name in my life! And my secret is that I'm not as cool as I say I am. I'm a lot cooler" said Flynn while winking at the camera.

"Now you guys have to answer the last question. I'll give you some time to think about it."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Okay we got an answer!" yelled Ty.

They all walked back to their seats and gave the answer. Drums roll please…

"Reuce!"

"Woohoo! Now here's the last question. This is from an anonymous, Question to Gunther: Have you more LOVE TENSION with Rocky or Cece? "

"Uh, Rocky I guess."

"Well that's it. Remember to bring some questions."

**Yeah just want to let you know that I sort of flipped a hat for the last question. **

**Well review!**


	7. Chapter 7 Bangs and Justin Bieber

**Hey sorry I haven't updated in a while but I'll try to do more. But I'm going to focus more on my story 'Let me tell you' so I'll be taking a break from '10 things I hate about GeCe' then when I'm done with those two stories I start a series story. Well anyway enjoy.**

**I do not own shake it up**

"And now we're back with more questions! This first one is from Smartme123, if Deuce has to pick one of the ugliest girls who would it be?

Deuce looked around and saw the three girls looking at him. Any answer would get him killed. Deuce fidget in his seat before answering.

"Er…Tinka …"

"_SMACK"_

Deuce rubbed his arm that was now forming a bruise. Tinka glared at him so hard it could have melted his face.

"Haha, okay then, these questions are from Serena, for Rocky

Why do you think Deuce is like, eww?

For Gunther

When you went to CeCe's sleepover and you found out that you weren't invited, how did you feel?

For Henry and Flynn

Out of all the girls who would you kiss?

Same question for Deuce but out of Rocky and CeCe who would you kiss?"

Rocky didn't need to think for her question. Right away she answered.

"Well Deuce's eyebrows are too big; he's a conman for crying out loud, he smells like cheap cologne…"

Rocky went on and on about her thoughts. Which went on for a while, till CeCe finally stopped her so everyone else could answer their question. Rocky blushed and motioned to go on. It was now Gunther's turn.

"I didn't think I was invited to her slumber party."

'Yeah you did. You brought a sleeping bag and everything" said Rocky.

"Okay I did and of course I felt hurt. I am a very fun person. And I could of done something with what CeCe call bangs" said Gunther.

CeCe looked over at Gunther and said "It's better than imitating Justin Bieber!"

"Hey you leave the great Bieber out of this!"

The two went on like this till Rocky and Tinka made them stop. Now Henry and Flynn were to answer.

"Well", started Henry "I wouldn't mind getting a kiss on the cheek from CeCe."

CeCe made a gagging face and looked away.

"Seriously I wouldn't want to kiss any of these girls but if I had to choose then I'll choose Rocky" said Flynn.

"Yeah, I would choose Rocky too" said Deuce.

"Well that's it for now. Ask more questions."

**Err…..okay yeah it was pretty short but at least I updated. There are some questions that weren't answered in the story because I thought they were directed to me.**

**Gece Madness - I want to know why Reuce?**

**Answer: umm I don't know. I just felt like picking them hehe**

**Serena - is this a runther fanfic**

**Answer – No, this isn't Runther or GeCe or any other couple stories. Yeah, I'm a GeCe girl but I don't pick sides when I do stories just for fun (like this and Truth or Dare it up)**

**Okay so it was just two….anyway I was on Shake It up Wikia and Some comments were talking about a GeCe fan ruined the Runther page? Can someone tell me about that? **

**And I was think of doing one or two chapters of this story to finish this. What do you guys think? Because after Interview it up is done I could do a second part for Truth or Dare it up. And I was wondering if I should finish this with one last chapter so I could start, or if I should give it two or three more chapters.**

**Oh and the guest who put up dares, I'm sorry but it's just a ask question story. I'll do the dares for my second part of Truth or Dare it up.**

**Anyway I'll just go now, BYE! **


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own shake it up**

"Hey there, we're back! The first question is from LightbunnyBunny, A question for CeCe: CeCe how did you felt when you were alone with Gunther in your home? And why did you get so in a 'denial mode' when they said you like Gunther? Is that bad fall for him?

"There was nothing I really felt when I was alone with Gunther. I was too upset about the show. And I was in denial because I DON'T love him!" yelled CeCe while waving her arms in the air franticly.

"Pfft! Deniiiaaalll!" said Gunther while rolling his eyes. CeCe looked at him for a moment and paused. Then she jumped out of her seat to tackle Gunther. But Rocky and Deuce quickly held her back from her violent actions.

"Okay well let's move on before CeCe kills Gunther. This is from redneck rock-a-holic, Rocky what the worst thing CeCe has dragged you into is? And why can't you just give poor Deuce a shot?"

"You mean besides almost killing me by making me dance on a plane at Texas? Well there was this time CeCe flooded the school. She thought the school should have an indoor pool for students to relax to. Well she found this empty room and tried to make a pool inside. It was horrible! There was water everywhere! Everyone had to practically swim out of the school!"

"HEY! We clean up the school...after getting in trouble with the principal…and our parents...and everyone in the school. But we cleaned it up!" said CeCe.

Rocky shook her head and answered the next question "Did you not see my reasons on why I thought Deuce was gross?"

"Whatever let's just move on to the next question. This is from Khadija, Question for Rocky, which one of the guys would you mind kissing Deuce or Gunther if so do it and CeCe please.

Rocky looked over at the two boys. Then quickly kissed Gunther for 3 seconds and sat back down.

CeCe looked at Gunther but kissed Deuce. She wouldn't let Gunther tell her she has a crush on him because of a kiss.

"Haha, these questions are from Slender Man, only two questions for everyone: Do any of you guys have $20? And would you like to come with me?"

"Uh, I got $5"

"I got $10!"

"I have $15!"  
"Hey where are we going anyway?" asked Tinka.

"I don't care. I'm getting bored! Let's just see where he's going." said Deuce.

Everyone got up from their seats and followed Slender Man to…where ever.

"Well that's it for the interviews! Bye!"

**Well yeah this was the last chapter….you know what that means! Truth or Dare it up PART 2! Well you guys gave me enough dares to do the first chapter maybe second. **

**LightbunnyBunny – Thank you! I think you'll like Truth or dare it up more!**

**shakeitup777 – In a few minutes or a hour…more likely tomorrow!**

**Serena – AW! THANK YOU! And yeah I just saw all these comments on the website…wonder what happened? Anyway send a request for Truth or Dare it up! Don't be shy about it...no one was last time -_-**

**Anyway send request for Truth or Dare it up! **


End file.
